


[podfic] destination: alpha centauri (and your arms)

by BabelGhoti



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Meta, Original Music, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Scene: The Bandstand (Good Omens), Scene: The Bandstand (Good Omens), Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of silentsonata's fic, based on a prompt byD20Owlbear (BeforeCrimson).Crowley learns to find his way home through the stars and is led to a place. Rather, an angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	[podfic] destination: alpha centauri (and your arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [destination: alpha centauri (and your arms)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736845) by [silentsonata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentsonata/pseuds/silentsonata). 



> Original music by the amazing silentsonata (i.e. the fic's author!)

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 14:17 
  * **Size:** 13.3 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia801409.us.archive.org/27/items/silentsonatadestinationalphacentauriandyourarmsreadbybabelghoti/silentsonata%20-%20destination%20alpha%20centauri%20%28and%20your%20arms%29%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  




### Music

  * silentsonata - [_A Home Marked By Stars_](https://soundcloud.com/silentsonata-241560460/a-home-marked-by-stars). 




End file.
